Life At Dalton
by Zebralover4578
Summary: Dalton Academy has changed, it's still private but now a school for both boys and girls! When Danni and Yasmin arrive fresh from England, friendships are formed, romances made as life at Dalton is changed forever... Wes/OC Rated T at the moment just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys**

**This story is going to be a little different from my previous stories.**

**This story will focus on Dalton Academy opening to girls as well as boys as they are losing funding.**

**It's different from any story I've written before so basically just hope you enjoy it as I haven't seen a story like it on fanfiction yet and the idea popped into my head, hope you like it!**

Danni pulled out the leaflet from her bag reading over it for the 4th time. **Dalton Academy**, it read. Sighing she stuffed it into her pocket as she reached the entrance to the airport.

The reality of it all overwhelmed her. Danni was being sent nearly four thousand miles away just for a boarding school. Did her auntie and uncle really hate her that much?

"Hey Danni!" a voice shouted, waking Danni from her daydream. She could recognize that voice anywhere. She let go of the breath she was holding and took a giant sigh of relief as she saw her bestfriend Yasmin running through the crowd of people to reach her.

Danni was still amazed that Yasmin was able to convince her parents to transfer her to Dalton although Danni was so happy that she had someone to start the school with.

To most people Danni appeared rather introverted and unsocial and whilst many thought she was often quite rude as she tended to ignore people, in reality she was just quite shy. If people knew events from the past they may not have been quite as judgemental however Danni had given up with many people and would usually stay quiet.

Yasmin had been there through everything that Danni had been through and although Danni was so grateful she still felt she would never be able to fully repay Yasmin for what she'd done despite Yasmin's constant reminder that she didn't need to give anything back and she was just happy she was able to help her.

"Hiya!" Yasmin exclaimed, hugging her bestfriend. Danni hugged her back, breathing in the sweet scent of the perfume sprayed on her. "You all set?" Yasmin asked as if waiting to leave, Danni nodding smiling, "Let's go."

After a painful two and a half hours of waiting in lines, checking bags in and airport security Danni and Yasmin collapsed on a plump sofa in the departure room. Their flight was due to leave at 7pm so they had around an hour to get some food and pick up various bits for the journey.

Whilst Yasmin was ordering some food, Danni who had eaten beforehand made her way to the book store to find something to keep her occupied for a while throughout the long journey. Danni would need extra comforting on the journey as she hated planes.

Danni was searching through the gothic novels section when she heard footsteps. Slowly she stood up and turned around to see a boy, slightly older looking stood behind her. Danni was taken aback for a moment, his hair was jet black and he had a warm smile upon his tanned skin. He was well dressed and his large, brown eyes glistened when they caught the light.

"Hi, sorry I couldn't help noticing you dropped your purse and I'm guessing you want it back," The boy spoke with a gentle tone as he held out the faded purple purse in his hand.

Danni, who stood for a few seconds before regaining consciousness from her imagination took the purse, "Oh silly me, thank you for this, most people you know probably would of run off with it," Danni spoke with a soft tone and upon hearing her own voice it made her blush. The boy would probably think she was a complete idiot now.

As she leant down to replace the book she was holding the leaflet from Dalton managed to slip out of her front pocked landing directly at the boy's feet. Once again, Danni blushed, "Sorry, I'm so clumsy." She went to continue however the boy cut her off.

"Forbid me for asking, it's just me being nosey but I noticed you had the leaflet for Dalton Academy, may I ask why?" the boy smiled again although it wasn't the disturbing type of smile that put Danni off. The boy was kind looking and looked as if he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Oh after it opened to girls this term my auntie and uncle decided to move me there, I've never even been to America though so me and my friend Yasmin will probably get lost," she admitted adding on a small laugh.

The boy laughed back warmly, "Don't worry I'll make sure you don't get lost," he answered. Danni was confused for a second, before he added, "Wes Montgomery, I've attended Dalton since the first year, I'll make sure you and Yasmin get to Dalton okay."

Danni smiled a little at Wes before blushing for a third time, she hated having such red cheeks on a permanent basis. "Thanks Wes, I'm not even sure what year we're in though, the American school system confuses me," Danni confessed laughing a little more.

"Don't worry when I first arrived back in freshman year I was constantly confused but you get the drift of it after about a month, how old are you?" Wes asked. "15 but I'm turning 16 this school year," Danni answered.

Wes nodded smiling, "You'll be a sophomore then, I'm a junior the year above you." Just as Danni began to reply she was cut off as Yasmin bounded over, looking slightly more energetic than usual, "Hey Danni, woah whose your friend, meeting boys already?" Yasmin laughed, winking as Danni blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Funny Yas, this is Wes he goes to Dalton too," Danni explained, giving her friend a playful shove. Wes smiled politely extending a hand for Yasmin to shake. "Ooo if this is the boy we've met on the outside imagine the fit Americans inside!" Yasmin exclaimed as she skipped happily back to where their bags sat.

Wes laughed at this, "Sorry about her, she's a little boy crazy," Danni apologised on behalf of her friend before joining in laughing with Wes. Suddenly an announcement came on the speakers above that the plane for Ohio was boarding and would be leaving for the runway in approximately 40 minutes.

Wes noticed Danni tense at the mention of the plane and sensed what was going on, "Not a big fan of flying ey?" He asked, smiling. Danni shook her head, looking down at her feet, "Don't worry 'bout it we're all scared of something."

Danni looked up at Wes as a small smile crept onto her lips, "I'm gonna go get my bag and I'll see ya on the plane right?" he asked softly. Danni nodded but before she got the chance to reply Wes was gone and heading towards some seats in the opposite direction.

Yasmin, who was sat by the bags waited for her friend to return and when she did sent another wink in her direction, "Ooo Danni's pulled before we've even left England!" she announced laughing. "Shut up you, just because a boy spoke to me first and not you," Danni replied, sticking her tongue out.

"Shut up and get in the line!" Yasmin laughed again before pulling Danni over to the growing queue. Danni peered round for Wes although much to her misfortune she was unable to see him. Sighing as she turned her head back the front hoping she'd see Wes once they were aboard the plane.

Once settled on the plane, Yasmin who always took the window seat had her eye mask covering her eyes and began drifting off to sleep already, she slept like a log anywhere.

The seats were in groups of three and with Danni occupying the middle seat the aisle one was yet to be filled. Danni settled into her seat and made an attempt to calm herself by reading through the magazine given to her in the back of the seat in front of her although it wasn't working very much.

As the captain gave a 10 minute before take-off warning, Danni turned to her side to find the aisle seat next to her had been taken. By Wes.

Wes looked up smiling as he recognized the face, "So we meet again," he said trying to hide his smirk as Danni's cheeks went a deep shade of crimson yet again.

"I guess we do," she answered. They prepared for take-off listening to the various safety announcements and watching the trolley dollies (as Wes named them) give the safety demonstration before the plane began to turn onto the runway.

Wes could sense Danni was beginning to panic as she took a sharp intake of breath when the plane prepared to jet off. He took her hand, "It'll be fine, I promise." Danni looked up and tried to smile to show him she was fine but failed.

With a blast from the engines, the plane began to speed off down the runway. Danni gripped Wes's hand a little tighter as the plane lifted off and began to ascend higher into the sky. As the plane continued its climb to the clouds the ride became slightly bumpy and Wes gave a reassuring squeeze on Danni's hand, "its normal for that to happen when going through the clouds, honestly," he said.

Danni found herself leaning onto Wes putting her head on his shoulder for support. After around 10 minutes more the plane had reached its full height and was finally at a horizontal position heading towards America. Wes put an arm round Danni and she smiled into his shoulder, "Thank you," she whispered. "For what?" Wes asked, "For being there," Danni replied as she peered over Yasmin to see London getting further away from them.

"Roll on America," she whispered, snuggling into Wes's side once more, "Wes smiled down at the girl leaning back in his chair, "Roll on America," he repeated closing his eyes to drift into a peaceful slumber.

So there's chapter one, stick around for the next chapter!

Darci x


	2. Chapter 2

Wes had woken around 15 minutes before landing; the captain had just announced that the plane was beginning to descend as they were nearing the airport.

As Wes sat up to stretch his muscles from the cramped but comfy position he had been sitting in before. He glanced downwards and smiled upon seeing Danni still curled underneath his reassuring arm. Both had slept the entire trip.

Yasmin who had previously been playing on her phone turned to look at them and winked at Wes, that seemed to be the only communication she was capable of. "Don't hurt her, she's been through a lot." Yasmin said simply. This left Wes slightly confused however before he could open his mouth to reply he was cut off when the intercom crackled and the captain's voice filled the room again.

"_We will be landing in Ohio, America in approximately 10 minutes, thank you for flying with Atlantic Airline; we hope you enjoy your trip." _The intercom crackled again and the voice was gone. It was at this moment that Wes felt movement from under his arm.

Slowly Danni began to stir, fluttering her eyelids as she made an attempt to sit up. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked as Wes chuckled at her voice still in sleep mode. "Pretty much the entire time, we're landing in a few minutes," Yasmin interrupted.

"Oh," Danni said giggling nervously, "Thanks again Wes for earlier." Wes flashed her a knowing smile whilst Yasmin eyed the pair suspiciously, "Hang on, what's been happening here what have I missed?" she said making Wes laugh and Danni look at the ground embarrassed.

"Nothing Yas god you and your imagination," Danni exclaimed as the plane began to descend further reaching an angle. Although Danni wasn't as bad with landing as taking off she was still quite anxious so she was able to relax slightly when she felt Wes's touch on her hand as he squeezed it.

Danni opened her mouth to say thank you but Wes got there before her, "No problem, and by the way you don't have to keep saying thank you."

Before Danni could say anything she was cut off by a squeal from Yasmin, "I can see America!" she exclaimed excitedly. Danni, who was just as excitable as her friend jumped and tried to peer over to get a better view.

Wes chuckled at the girls antics, "Guessing you two have never been to America before then?" he asked curiously. Both shook their heads, "Are you kidding, we've never even been out of Europe," Yasmin proclaimed as if it were the most dramatic announcement in the world. Danni laughed along with Wes, shaking her head at Yasmin.

Danni managed to make it through the landing and before long the plane had touched down in Ohio. Both Danni and Yasmin were still quite excited at the prospect of being out of Europe for the first time. As soon as they stepped off the plane Yasmin pulled out her phone before shouting, "First selfie in America!" and pulling Danni and Wes into a photo.

"Wow the guys at Dalton are gonna love you," Wes exclaimed laughing as they reached the airport doors. Grabbing their bags off the continuously moving rack had been a challenge but after around 45 minutes all 3 teens had acquired their bags and were making their way out the airport doors into the warm summer air.

"So how were you two planning to get to Dalton?" Wes asked as they stood outside the airport. "Oh we were just going to grab a taxi," Danni explained. A look of shock appeared on Wes's face, "Oh god no, Westerville is a good hour and a bit away and taxi prices here are even more extravagant then prices in England, you can come with me in the car that's been sent to pick me up."

Danni blushed, "Oh thank you," she said quietly as Yasmin leapt onto Wes giving him a hug, "Wes, you're a star." Wes chuckled, hugging Yasmin back before releasing himself from the embrace, "No problem at all, I'm just happy to help two beautiful young ladies such as yourselves."

This caused both girls to blush, they weren't used to the upper class standard they were being treated in by Wes and both girls were wondering if all the other boys would be the same. "So Wes, tell me are there any fit American boys you're quite good friends with?" Yasmin said, non-surprisingly adding a wink on the end.

Wes laughed, "Well my closest friends are David and Thad, who's are juniors like me and then there's Nick, Jeff, Blaine and Trent who are sophomores like yourselves."

Yasmin nodding and seemed to pause for a moment as if to think about which boy sounded suitable for her to make a pass at first. "This Jeff sounds like a nice boy, tell me more," Yasmin said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Wes and Danni both caught onto what Yasmin was hinting at, "Sorry Yas he's taken and even if he wasn't you defiantly wouldn't be much of an interest to him." Wes answered chocking back a laugh.

Both Danni and Yasmin stared at him mouths hanging open, "Excuse me but I don't see what is so wrong with me?" Wes laughed again before Yasmin cut in again, "Stop laughing, what's so funny," she demanded going red.

"I'd probably be more of an interest to him considering he's gay," Wes blurted out before almost collapsing in laughter, "However you might have more of a chance with his boyfriend Nick because he's bi," Wes managed to add on before both he and Danni collapsed in laughter making Yasmin go even redder.

"Stop laughing, how was I meant to know, is this Dalton like a gay school then?" Yasmin enquired. Wes laughed again after finally recovering from his small breakdown, "God no, I mean I hope not I know I'm not gay neither is Thad, Trent or David so you have a shot there."

Yasmin had lost the redness that had attacked her face and smiled, almost impressed, "That'll have to do," she answered as a slick, black Bentley rolled up to the airport. Danni and Yasmin both stood for the second time that evening with their mouths almost hanging open at the expensive, posh car that had pulled up in front of them.

Whilst they were recovering Wes had ran and explained the situation to the driver who had nodded approvingly at the two girls before lifting their bags into the spacious boot. "Hop in and let's get this show on the road," Wes said, gesturing to the open door.

Both girls tumbled in, still squealing about their first trip to America and about how posh the car was, "First time in America and we're being treated like royalty, how about this!" Yasmin said, excited again.

As the car rumbled along the heat was beginning to get to Danni so she quickly tied her straight, waist-length brown hair into a messy bun and leant against the seat looking out at her surroundings. She laughed as Yasmin rambled on to Wes about seeing the Statue of Liberty and the Golden Gate Bridge; she obviously hadn't been doing her geography.

"Sorry about her," Danni said, interrupting Yasmin, "She's always been bad at geography. Wes chuckled at this whilst Yasmin pushed her slightly, "Hey stop ganging up on me you nerds," Yasmin exclaimed childishly sticking her tongue out at the pair.

A few minutes of silence fell across the car before Yasmin blurted out, "How long till we get there?" Wes shook his head in disbelief, "She really is unbelievable isn't she," he spoke to Danni and when she nodded turned back to Yasmin, "We got in the car just over 10 minutes ago, at least another hour, depending on traffic."

Yasmin sighed loudly, messing around with her phone before pulling out her headphones and being unsociable with the pair. "Thad's gonna love her," Wes said laughing, "He's always been a sucker for controlling women."

Danni laughed aloud at this, "Well then I feel sorry for you friend Thad." They both peered over at Yasmin who was leant back with her eyes closed and headphones in, oblivious to any of their chat.

"Yep, god knows how he manages to put up with all the girlfriends he's been through." Danni laughed again leaning back against the comfy seat. "So how's your love life then, if you don't mine me asking?" Wes asked.

Danni almost full on snorted at the question, "Pretty much non-existent," she answered. "Same goes for me," Wes answered, "Here's to being single forever." Danni laughed at the older boys antics.

"I've pretty much given up on boys, no offence most of the boys at my old school in England were complete arses who had no respect for any of us," Danni said honestly.

Wes was shocked, "Well I fully promise that I will never let anyone disrespect you again, you deserve better than that," he said, making Danni's face light up although she tried to hide it.

"Thanks," she trailed off, unsure of what to add. "What did I say?" Wes said, laughing, "No need to say thank you all the time, you'll soon be tired of saying it constantly."

Danni laughed at what Wes was hinting at before turning her head to face the window and trying to return to the land of sleep.

Wes looked at the sleeping girl, she looked so peaceful when she slept like nothing in the world could hurt her but Wes was concerned, when he looked into those sparkling green eyes not only did he see beauty but he saw pain, terror and he swore to himself that whatever was bothering Danni he would try his hardest to fix it.

**COMING UP NEXT TIME:**

**The trio finally arrive at Dalton, friends are met and the school year hasn't even started yet but will secrets be revealed?**

**Find out next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

Danni jolted awake as the car came to an abrupt stop. Opening her eyes fully she saw Wes was still sleeping soundly next to her and Yasmin was fast asleep, headphones still in. Danni chuckled at the pair before gently shaking them both awake.

"Hey, guys we're here, I think," Danni whispered, shaking the pair on the shoulders. Wes woke almost instantly, stretching his arms out and smiling whilst Yasmin took a bit more convincing. "Ergh, let me sleep," she mumbled throwing her head in her hands."

Yasmin curled into a protective ball so the pair couldn't get to her. "Yas get up we've arrived!" Danni said laughing as the fatigued girl shook her head, refusing. She yelped when a pair of strong hands grabbed her, pulling her out the car.

"Argh, daylight!" she screamed dramatically, hiding her face in her hands again. Wes was still holding her, a little confused as to what to do as the girl was still curled up with no signs of unravelling.

"Oi Wes, pulling on the first day nice one!" Danni looked up to see two boys holding hands walking up to them. The first was blonde; his hair kept falling into his piercing blue eyes. The second boy, much shorter than the blonde was brunette and had a cheeky grin on his face, appearing to be the boy who made the comment.

"Very funny Nick," Wes said, "Danni, Yas this is Nick and Jeff, you'll get used to them eventually." Danni smiled introducing herself, whilst Yasmin who'd been dropped to the floor by Wes was finally on her feet and attempting to take in her surroundings.

When her eyes finally adjusted the first thing they saw was Jeff. Hot. Obviously what Wes had mentioned previously about Jeff being gay was no worry to Yasmin. She walked up, heels clicking before stopping in front of Jeff and smirked as innocently as she could, "Hi, I'm Yasmin," she said huskily.

Danni and Wes who were stood watching the antics were nearly bursting with the laughter they were holding in, Nick tried to look offended but one look at the other pair and he was almost in fits as well. Jeff was dumbfounded, "Um, I'm gay," he said innocently, holding up his and Nick's linked hands.

This was all it took for Wes and Danni who were now almost on the floor due to the amount of laughter that came from them. Nick tried to look as innocent as his boyfriend but his smirk returned and soon he had tears running down his face he was laughing so hard.

Jeff and Yasmin were stood right in the middle of the three not sure what to say. Yasmin had gone bright red, mumbling to herself while Jeff was just standing looking stupidly at the three laughing teens.

"Don't worry Yas, sure there's plenty of other willing, straight boys here," Danni reassured her, putting the emphasis on straight. Wes and Nick who had just recovered from their laughter were now holding onto each other in an attempt to get up.

"Right now proper introductions, hiya guys I'm Danni, this is Yasmin," Danni said, smiling at the obviously lovesick boys who smiled back at her.

"So how's this dorm thing working now we have girls, the Dean didn't exactly explain it well," Nick asked, confused. "We're all staying in the dorm we've been in since we started, but all the boys from dorms 3 and 4 are moving to ours and dorm 2 so 3 and 4 are for the girls," Wes explained picking up his suitcase.

"Nick could you try and get my suitcase to the dorm, I'm gonna take the girls to the hall to find out where they're staying and that, assuming you two are dorming as I doubt traveling from England would leave much room for home visits," Wes asked.

"I guessed you two were from England, you have the same accent Wes does," Jeff piped up for the first time since the Yasmin incident. "Yeah we met Wes at the airport," Danni explained. "What made ya come all the way put here for the, just for school I mean?" Nick asked, not wanting to be rude but clearly interested.

Danni went quiet. Almost like she had acted when she first met Wes. Yasmin was quick to interject, "Right Wes, why don't you show us the hall then!" For once Danni was happy that Yasmin had opened her big mouth as it had been at exactly the right time.

Jeff was a little confused but Nick who had caught on simply took Jeff's hand, "Common let's get the bags sorted then we can go see the boys," he said gesturing for the dorms. "But I'd rather stay in your dorm," Jeff pouted, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Yeah but we see each other pretty much 24/7 and I think that'd hurt Trent's feelings," Nick said pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriends lips. "Fine, let's go then," Jeff said seriously although he couldn't keep his straight face for a second, wrapping his hands around the shorter boy's waist and pulling him up on his tiptoes for a kiss, smiling into it.

Danni was walking at a fast pace, slightly faster than Yasmin and Wes, "So what was that about?" Wes asked curiously, concerned for Danni. "There are reasons why we moved here Wes, Danni had reasons, and I'm just a tag along because I didn't want her coming here alone." Yasmin explained, sighing.

"Why is she here?" he asked, wondering if that was a step too far. "She'll tell you when she's ready, honestly, don't push the subject though or she'll close off completely, just please treat her right I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her." Yasmin said.

Wes nodded understanding, "Don't worry I'll treat her right, I just hope she's okay with you know whatever got her here in the first place." Yasmin shook her head sadly, "I would say yes but I can't say she's over it, not that I blame her, I don't know what I'd do if that happened to me."

As they reached the hall, Yasmin walked off to join Danni in the queue to sign in and find out where they were meant to be leaving Wes confused. Both girls seemed like such strong people and he couldn't imagine what Danni could have been through.

He quickly brushed the thoughts away and plastered a smile on his face when the two girls made their way back over to him. "We're sharing a room in dorm 3," Danni said quietly. "Great you're the dorm next to us!" Wes exclaimed, smiling.

Danni smiled a little upon hearing the excitement in Wes's voice, "So why don't you two get your stuff ad get settled in and then I'll take you to meet the boys, they're great." Wes said, walking off as they reached the door to their dorm.

The building was large and stone, quite posh looking but at the fees they were being charged Danni and Yasmin had expected it to look somewhat like it did. However as they stepped into their own private dorm room they were amazed, the room was extravagant, their own TV, a double bed each and their own en suite.

"This is the life!" Yasmin exclaimed, kicking off her shoes before throwing herself down on one of the beds clutching a plump looking cushion. Danni giggled jumping and landing beside her, "To new beginnings," she said, holding an imaginary glass. "To new beginnings," Yasmin repeated before they downed their 'drinks.'

The girls spent ages sorting out the room, packing clothes away and having pillow fights, "Common we said we'd meet Wes and his friends." Danni said reapplying some eyeliner. "Fine," Yasmin replied, "Let me just curl my hair." Danni rolled her eyes before throwing herself back on the bed.

40 minutes later after Yasmin had styled her hair at least 5 times and changed outfits about 10 the pair left their dorm room. "Right then," Yasmin stated seriously, "Let's go meet some fitties!"


	4. Chapter 4

Yasmin literally ran into Wes in her excitement. "Common show us the boys!" she almost yelled, waving her hands in the air. Danni put her head in her hands shaking her head whilst Wes just laughed. "Calm down we're going," he said, walking off in the direction of a big building that Danni assumed was the main part of the school.

Both girls followed, Yasmin immediately picking up her pace, she was desperate to meet a decent boy in this school. Danni laughed at Yasmin before catching up with Wes, "I'm sorry about earlier," she said in a small voice. "Don't worry about it, honestly," Wes said smiling broadly, "You can tell me whenever or if you ever feel comfortable with it."

Danni looked up at Wes's sparkling brown eyes before sending a smile in return. She realised that this boy was genuine, he really was nice. Well most people could be called nice compared to some of the boys in England but Wes was different. Different to any of the boys she'd met before.

Before going in the school Danni looked up to see what her new school looked like. Much like the dorms it was brick but much larger than the dorms and it had a slight modern look to it.

"Hurry up guys!" Danni's thoughts were interrupted by Yasmin as she whined at the pair. "We're coming you boy crazy child!" Danni said laughing. Yasmin sighed before stomping ahead at a fast pace. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks, "Where am I even going?" Wes laughed at the girl telling her the directions to the lunch hall.

Wes and Danni struggled to keep up with Yasmin who was quickening her pace with every step she took, "Yas slow down they ain't going anywhere!" Danni called breathing heavily. Yasmin finally came to a halt at a large door waiting for Wes and Danni to catch up with her.

"Is this it?" she demanded impatiently whilst Wes struggled to get his breath back. "Yes," he wheezed and laughed at the same time. As they opened the door Wes pulled the two girls in and began looking around for his friends.

He didn't have to look for long. The table making the most noise and messing around the most was spotted by Wes where he saw the boys sat talking excitedly about the events of the summer.

When Nick spotted Wes he called out waving causing the other boys to turn to him grinning widely. "Wes!" all the boys but Jeff and Nick chorused giving him bear hugs. Wes turned back gesturing for Yasmin and Danni to come over so he could introduce them.

"David, Thad this is Danni and Yasmin, Jeff and Nick you met them earlier," Wes said introducing both girls to the boys. David smiled broadly at both girls moving up so there was room for them to sit and Thad smiled at Danni and then stopped at Yasmin.

Thad couldn't stop staring at Yasmin. Her eyes sparkled when they caught the light and her long curly hair bounced around. Yasmin smiled back at Thad showing off her sparkling set of teeth. She soon looked away though taking a seat opposite Thad.

"Earth to Thad!" Nick yelled waving a hand in front of his face. Thad jumped out of his thoughts, "You kind of zoned out there," Jeff said laughing along with his boyfriend. "Sorry," Thad replied shaking his head.

Settling back down he caught Yasmin looking at him again before bashfully turning away when he saw her looking. Thad blushed slightly looking down at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing on the planet. How could a girl be doing this to him?

Wes looked at Thad knowingly before launching back into the conversation between Danni, David and himself. Danni was explaining to David the story of how they met Wes and the pair were getting on like a house on fire.

Wes felt a twinge of jealousy spring over him although he tried to brush it away. Danni's her own woman; she's open to others stop being so childish he thought to himself. However glancing over at Thad who was staring longingly at Yasmin who was deep in conversation with Jeff and Nick he saw a look both he and the other boy shared.

Wes tuned himself back into the conversation just as he heard David ask Danni why she and Yasmin came from England for Dalton. Wes froze and both Nick and Jeff shared the look. Yasmin quick on the ball as always jumped up, "Hey Dan, do you wanna come and grab a drink with me?" she asked pulling her up before Danni had a choice.

Wes sighed, "What was that?" David asked, "Did I say something wrong?" Wes shook his head before Nick butted in, "That happened earlier when we asked she just completely shut out," he said confused.

"Just don't ask for now, I don't even know why but Yasmin told me it's bad and if she gets to know and trust us then eventually she'll tell us, just don't push it any further for now guys," Wes explained. He finished talking just as the two girls arrived back and Wes was grateful when Nick launched into a conversation on films.

For the utter idiots these boys could be at times Wes was happy they were able to carry on like nothing happened and not hold grudges. Danni seemed relieved as well, letting out a breath she'd obviously been holding in anticipation.

Wes was quick to offer her a reassuring smile in which she returned in small supply but at least she'd smiled. "So the warblers…" David was beginning to say when Wes laughed. One day back at Dalton and the Warblers were already David's top priority.

"What are the Warblers?" Danni asked intrigued. "We're a show choir in Dalton, all of us are in it, and we're hoping to compete in nationals this year!" David said excitedly. Yasmin turned to Danni winking before whispering in her ear.

Danni grinned before turning to David, "Ever consider taking girls?" she asked. David stopped for a second in thought turning to Wes who, being head council member gave him the nod of approval. "Well yeah I guess, now that the schools open to girls I don't see why not, you sing?" he asked eagerly.

Danni nodded happily, "Both of us." "Are you any good?" David asked. Wes hit him. "David honestly where are your manners," he said laughing. "I'm alright, Yas is good," Danni trailed off before Yasmin burst in.

"Alright, what you on about Dan you're freaking amazing especially with that guitar of yours!" Yasmin argued. Wes's ears pricked up and he smiled, "You play?" Danni nodded blushing, "A little what about you?" she asked. "The drums," he answered.

"You two have to audition, whenever auditions are," David rambled on causing the other occupants of the table to laugh, "God David being a council member you really should know when auditions are," Wes tutted laughing.

David poked his tongue out, "When are they then smarty pants?" "This Friday," Wes replied, "Well obviously you would know Mr organized." David pouted making the boys and girls laugh.

"What are you gonna sing?" Wes turned to Danni who started discussing song choices with him. Yasmin was doing the same with Thad and Jeff, "Any song ideas?" Thad asked. "Yeah I've got a few ideas," Yasmin replied, "But I'm gonna need some fit dancers," Yasmin winked at the two boys eyeing up their physique.

Thad laughed smirking a little, "Well you've come to the right guys then," Jeff whispered as the three began deep conversation about a dance.

Meanwhile Wes and David were sat discussing good songs to pick for auditioning, "What type of music are you into?" David asked. "Most music but mainly classic rock and stuff like that but I have a feeling that might not be the best type to fit in with all your voices," Danni said honestly.

Wes shook his head, "Nah it's not our usual type but whatever song you want to show off your vocals is fine for the audition," he said, David nodding in agreement. For a moment or so Danni seemed to forget the boys were even there, "Maybe I'll sing one to remember them," she trailed off remembering where she was.

David and Wes gave her a strange look, "Remember who?" Wes asked softly. "No, no one I didn't mean…" Danni trailed off near to tears. Wes took her hand under the table squeezing it softly. She gripped his tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm being so stupid," Danni said mentally cursing at herself. David shook his head slightly, Nah you're not, just calm down," he said soothingly. The commotion had now caught the attention of Nick, Jeff, Thad and Yasmin.

The latter stormed over demanding to know who upset Danni. "Common Dan, we're going back to the dorm!" Yasmin exclaimed, pulling Danni out of her seat making her lose her grip on Wes. Sorry, she mouthed at Wes and David as Yasmin pulled her out the lunch hall door.

The five boys sat replaying the events of the past ten minutes trying to work out what happened. Wes couldn't hide his worry too well. He was concerned about Danni and he was going to help her in any way he could.


End file.
